


Элитный клуб

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [23]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: война с кайдзю многим рвет шаблон, а маршалу Кригеру рвут шаблон подчиненные.





	Элитный клуб

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн до назначения Пентекоста командующим обороной, хэдканон во все поля, игнор отдельных примечаний сценариста, no regrets. Если вам кажется, что из текста торчат уши старшины из другой сказки и его подчиненных, — вам не кажется.

На самом деле ты привык, маршал. Не ври себе, привык. В конце концов, не семнадцатый век на дворе, и даже не двадцатый, в двадцатом женщины в армии и то уже были. Медблок или секретариат — давно обычное дело, да что там, в авиации и спецназе их сколько угодно! Космонавты, и те есть... 

Но эти... Эти — не медблок и не секретариат. И даже не спецназ. И не факт, что в космонавтах опаснее: космос далеко, а кайдзю здесь, и драться с ними тоже здесь. 

Вот вам в том числе и драться, девочки. 

Девочки. Элитный клуб. Рейнджеры. Джессоп, Севьер, Кайдановская.

 

...за со-пилотом ее — метр пятьдесят — видно плохо. За егерем вообще не видно. Слышно и то не всегда: как заговорит, сразу понятно, что хоть она по мужу и Джессоп, а сама по себе — еще та Коямада. Тихая, вежливая, сразу видно — из научных, но в тихом омуте черти водятся. Похоже, ее чертей на днях и испугался Скотт Хансен, должен же он был хоть чего-то испугаться, а то дисциплинарными взысканиями его стращать уже надоело. Выгнать бы вовсе, и Герк, даром что брат этому паразиту, поддержит, но дрифт-совместимые пары на дороге пока что не валяются. А тут... когда он к другим девушкам на базе пристает, обычно посылают куда подальше или жалуются. Какая-то из столовой даже пощечину залепила, тоже, строго говоря, не по уставу, зато по делу... а эта — _посмотрела_. Удивительно, но Скотту хватило. 

Тебе тоже хватило. Тогда, на совещании. Ее чуть не подняли на смех, надо же, совместимость проверять в спарринге на шестах, еще бы, сказали, на кулаках попробовала. А она только пожала плечами и сказала, как обычно, едва слышно: давайте, мол, подтвердим экспериментально. И вот кто как, а ты заметил, в чем разница, когда она сначала со своим со-пилотом класс показывала, а потом Пентекоста с «Койота Танго» попросила против того же Дюка встать для сравнения. Не поверил бы, но у совместимых оно правда по-другому — и не бой, и не поддавки, вроде пляски, что ли, как будто движения друг друга угадывают и подхватывают... Пришлось заткнуть рты скептикам и сдать эту идею в научный отдел. А что они пока ее выкладки подтверждают — этому ты даже не удивился. 

 

...так бы на улице встретил — решил бы, что художница-авангардистка или рокерша без гитары. Брови проколотые, то и дело сережку пальцами вертит. Про волосы кто-то из техников спросил: крашеные? — расхохоталась: нет, свои! А ты и не знал, что свои такие бывают, не рыжие даже, медно-красные, даром что у нее и так то ногти сиреневым накрашены, то безумно-голубой свитер под форменной курткой, то планшет в чехле, переливающемся всеми цветами радуги, то наушники на шее... малиновые они у нее или там лиловые, шут ее к чёрту разберет. Идет по шаттердому, будто из свежего комикса прибыла: здравствуйте, тут мир спасти не надо? Комиксы ты у нее, кстати, тоже видел. И постер с какой-то компьютерной игрушкой видел — на стене, рядом с черно-белой старой фотографией высокого парня около «спитфайра». И сынишку Герка Хансена из ее отсека за уши не вытащишь: отец всё время занят, а она в играх этих, в фантастике да в мультиках дурацких разбирается не хуже иного тринадцатилетнего, вот Чак и торчит там всё время, когда у нее тест-драйвов или тренировок нет. Пусть торчит, это лучше, чем под ногами путаться, да она и не против — с ним, мол, интереснее.

Это всё, конечно, пока старший по званию не обратится: «сэр, да, сэр» у нее в подкорке прошито. То есть в досье. Вместе со всеми ее годами беспорочной службы в Королевских ВВС. 

И метка на фюзеляже. За уничтожение кайдзю в Сан-Франциско. 

У нее — именно на фюзеляже. 

В тринадцатом году было еще не до егерей. 

 

...приехала в шаттердом — ахнули: ничего себе, да ты валькирия! С тебя скульптуру лепить! Красивая. Бывают миленькие, бывают яркие, а эта — красивая. Не как теперь модно — кожа да кости, а ладная, фигуристая, есть на что залюбоваться. Лицо, осанка, косы, вот не лень же ей их заплетать каждое утро, другая бы давно остригла. И губы не лень красить, перед боевым выходом, наверное, и то успеет. Всё при ней, вот как о таких раньше говорили. Тут, надо сказать, речь не только про красоту: что кому ни понадобится, а у нее всё есть. И ножик с кучей лезвий и открывалок, и кусачки с отвертками, и прочая мелочевка. И к чаю что-нибудь непременно найдется, и сам чай тоже. Эта не станет полагаться на столовую, сама невесть откуда достанет, даже при всех нынешних перебоях, и будет держать на всякий случай. Раз даже тебя кофе угощала, как так, говорит, самой пить, а с командованием не поделиться, тем более что кофе этот мужского рода, а не среднего. Ты, пока не попробовал, так и не понял, что она имела в виду.

А по вечерам поет у себя в отсеке. По-русски поет. Про «командир у нас хреновый несмотря на то, что новый» тебе даже кто-то перевел, но не объявлять же ей за это выговор. И так смотришь на нее каждый раз — вспоминаешь, что рано или поздно и ей в бой, а эвакуационной капсулы в ее егере нет. Еще всегда отшучивается, что с нее эвакуации хватило. В Маниле, после второго кайдзю. Ее от русского МЧС прислали, тогда много откуда съехались разгребать. Там и со своим двухметровым Алексеем познакомилась, только дело вообще не в Алексее.

 

Дело-то в ней. И в другой. И еще в той, третьей. В красоте их, в молодости, в том, что как ни крути, а всё равно — девочки. И в том, что ты, маршал, хоть и привык, но никогда не привыкнешь. Всё время будешь сам у себя спрашивать то, что и у них бы спросил, только смысла никакого.

Ну спросишь ты, кто их, таких хороших, просит кайдзю в пасть бросаться. И услышишь то, что и так ясно: дрифт-совместимых пилотов на заводе пока что не делают. Ты вон даже Скотта, кретина проклятого, выгнать поэтому не выгонишь, а этих и не за что.

Ну спросишь, на что им эта война, таким молодым — за двадцать, чуть-чуть за тридцать, всё тебе в дочери годятся, а тут как повезет: то ли вернешься из боя, то ли так и останется за двадцать или за тридцать. На памятнике, а под памятником опять же как повезет... Как спросишь, так тебе и скажут: кайдзю не спрашивают, сколько кому лет, когда хотят, тогда и приходят.

Ну спросишь, а что дальше-то. Если выживут. Егерь не игрушка, реактор есть реактор, все знают, что он с людьми делает. Даже парню один вред, всех на медкомиссии предупреждают, а тут... Вот как вам придется, девочки, если у других — дети, а у вас не будет?

Так и спросил бы, только сам знаешь, что они ответят.

Одно и то же ответят твои разные девочки, твой элитный клуб. Что Джессоп, что Севьер, что Кайдановская.

«Сэр, если не мы, ни у кого не будет».


End file.
